This invention relates to an improvement of a click sound generator for a fishing reel, and more particularly, to a click sound generator for producing two kinds of click sound for a fishing reel.
In a conventional fishing click sound generator as shown in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-57675, when a fishing line is unwound from a spool upon hitting fish, a clicking toothed gear associated with the spool is rotated in the reverse direction, so that a clicking claw which is in contact with a clicking toothed gear is pivotally swung to thereby generate a click sound. The sound enables a fisherman to perceive fish being hit. This conventional manner is well known.
In this conventional generator, as a result of using a strong spring and a weak spring, a large sound is generated when the spool is rotated in a direction in which the fishing line is unwound from the spool, whereas small sound is generated in the fishing-line winding direction in which the click sound is not needed. This causes the clicking claw and clicking toothed gear to have a higher durability.
The conventional click sound generator, however, suffers from the following problems. In the conventional type click sound generator, when the fishing line is unwound from the reel, due to the fact that biasing forces of the strong and weak springs are both applied to the clicking claw in the same direction, the clicking claw is struck on the clicking toothed gear strongly, so that the large click sound is generated from the clicking claw and the clicking toothed gear. Since both biasing forces are applied to the clicking claw in the same direction, an interference of the strong and weak springs is likely to influence the click sound generation in the fishing-line unwinding direction, so that the click sounds are likely to be changeable and to be doubled. Consequently, constant and crisp click sounds cannot be generated in the fishing-line unwinding direction.
Further, it is very difficult to assemble two springs with the clicking claw so that two springs should be assembled against the biasing forces of two springs which work in the same direction.
Furthermore, since the fishing claw is made to be engaged with and disengaged from the clicking toothed gear, a special mechanism, such as an eccentricity cam, is needed, so that a large number of mechanical parts are required and hence, the mechanism of the click sound generator is expensive.